my best friend
by kagome7304
Summary: sesshomaru is a highly successful bussiness man, his assistant is in need of help so he hires a young woman, rin, who is actually his best friend from their child hood, these 2 don't remember their child hood very well due to the heart ache experienced.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend**

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

A/N: ok this is my very first fanfic...please don't hurt me...lol...i really hope you enjoy...

oh btw for the flash backs if you see sesshomaru's name or Rin's name in () then that means the names are actually not said or remember by that person...i hope it doesn't confuse yall...ok enjoy!!!!

**Summary:** rin and sesshomaru were best friends when they were younger... one day rin and

sesshomaru are playing and sesshomaru's step mother comes telling him they are moving away. 16

years later rin goes to work for a high executive who turns out to be her childhood friend...will the

two ever realize that they have a past together.

**Chapter: One**

Rin: 6  
sesshomaru: 10  
inuyasha: 4

"Sesshy, come here!" a young Rin exclaimed in excitement.

"What is it Rin?" young Sesshomaru said running towards his best friend.

"I picked these flowers for you!" rin handed sesshomaru the flowers, " we will always be friends right?"

"right, forever and ever." sesshomaru said hugging rin.

"Sesshomaru, say goodbye to rin. we have to get going." Sesshomaru's step mother said holding a sleeping 4-year old in her arms.

sesshomaru glared at the woman pulling a confused rin in his arms,"Rin please don't forget me...when i am older i will come back for you." rin began to cry realizing sesshomaru was leaving for good. sesshomaru slowly pulled back giving rin a kiss on the cheek before getting into the waiting car.

16 years later

Rin: 22  
sesshomaru: 26  
inuyasha: 20

"Mr. Tashi...just to let you know your new assistant will be here in an hour." kagome said through the intercom.

"very well...and ms. higarashi...make sure you take her under your wing...since you were the one begging me for another assistant." sesshomaru said coldly. sesshomaru reminded himself that kagome was pregnant and needed the extra help. the last thing he needed was his little brother hanging around bugging him about working his mate so hard.

Hour later...in the lobby of western industries

'today is my first day... i hope i do well...i need this job.' rin said to herself. taking a deep breath she stepped on the elevator.  
"hold that elevator please!!!" a young woman pleaded to rin. rin quickly stopped the door from closing as the young woman which happened to be 6-months pregnant stepped on the elevator nearly dropping the heavy binders. "hey let me carry those for you. they look really heavy." rin said slowly taking the binders from kagome.

"thank you soo very much...by the way my name is kagome higarashi." kagome said cheerfully.

"Rin Juni...I'm new here." rin said shyly.

"Good...you finally arrived...i am going to have fun working with you rin. Mr. Tashi has appointed me to show you the ropes." kagome informed, leading rin to her new desk forgetting the books rin was carrying.

"ummmm kagome...where would you like me to put these books?" rin said trying not to be rude.

"oh dear...sorry about that...here I'll take em from here..thank you dear." kagome said leaving rin to get settled at her new desk.

Rin was swamped with work throughout the day. when it was time to go home rin decided to stay over on her own time to finish filing the documents away. she didn't realize a pair of golden eyes was watching her every move. Rin turned around becoming face to face with sesshomaru. "oh...please forgive me...i didn't realize anyone else was here..." rin apologized.

"Staying a lil late i see...and who might you be?" sesshomaru questioned, leaning back on a near by desk.

"my name is Rin Juni...i just started today as Mr. Tashi's assistant." rin said nervously, " and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Tashi" sesshomaru smirked.

"Mr. Tashi...it's a pleasure to meet you. if you excuse me I'll be heading home now." Rin quickly said grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Sesshomaru followed her outside seeing that she was heading for the bus stop.

"Miss. Juni...would you care to join me?" sesshomaru gestured to his limo.

"No Thank you...the bus will be here shortly."

"Please i insist." sesshomaru held his hand out to rin, as he watched her hesitantly taking it.

"Thank you Mr. Tashi...i really appreciate it." rin said showing her gratitude.

"when we are not in the office you may call me sesshomaru...Mr. Tashi makes me sound old." rin just looked at him and giggled at his adorable smirk.

The car ride to Rin's small apartment was soo quiet you could hear a pin drop. 'why the hell does this woman pull at my subconscious...like i know her and should protect her, as if she was...special...or something...' sesshomaru thought while staring out the window.

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru...HELP ME!!!" little rin cried from the tree.

"Hold on (RIN)...I'm coming" Sesshomaru yelled quickly climbing up to get rin down.

"Thanks Sesshy." Rin smiled sweetly, hugging sesshomaru tightly.

END OF FLASHBACK

A/N: ok so how was the first chapter??? should i update or cut my losses now...I'll leave it up to the readers...

-Kagome7304


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad

really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

Chapter2: A spark of remembrance

Rin had been working 4 hours non stop almost having 2/3 of her days work typed and filed. it was lunch time when kagome decided to butt into Rin's work. "Rin...I know your new here...but...it's lunch time and you are coming out with me. my husband is meeting us at the cafe...So stop what your doing now or I'm pulling the plug." kagome said with a smile.

"No! Don't unplug my computer...ughhhhhh...Fine lets go." Rin gave in walking with kagome across the street to the cafe.

Sitting in a booth was a handsome man with silver hair down to mid back and two dog ears up on top of his head. he wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Rin stopped in her place as his amber eyes locked on hers. "Inuyasha?!" rin gasped. Kagome looked at rin with suspicion and then looked at inuyasha.

"holy shit!!! It can't be...Rin!?!" inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

"You 2 know each other..." kagome plopped onto the nearest chair. Inuyasha got up hugged rin, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms. A small growl came from kagome. "oh sorry kagome...you didn't tell me you were bringing someone i knew as a small child." inuyasha said sitting next to his mate giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh, Rin is Sesshomaru's new assistant...hmmmm small world." kagome chirped looking at the menu.

As kagome ate her fill, rin and inuyasha were catching up on old times. "So what did my brother say when he seen you?" inuyasha said with a shitty ass smirk on his face.

"I haven't seen him yet...God all this time and i forgotten his name and what he looked like... all i remember is the pain i felt that day...it hurt soo bad that all of my previous memories of you guys, my parents...i just pushed them to a dark corner of my mind so i wouldn't have to deal with all the pain...huh some friend i am, pushing the memory of my best friend out of my mind...i am such a horrible friend" rin confessed in tears.

"HA...I am willing to bet Sesshomaru did the same thing...this is too damn funny...don't cry rin you will be fine... no one is mad at you forgetting..." inuyasha said trying to control his laughing, "Hey rin...do me a favor...i need some information from you. Sesshomaru wanted me to find you since he knows your birthday is coming up. seems like that is the only thing he hasn't forgotten."

Rin hesitated at first but gave inuyasha all the information he wanted about her life in the 16 years they been apart. kagome was too busy looking at the desserts to care about the lil conversation between rin and inuyasha.

After all of that was done rin hugged inuyasha bye, as they were leaving the cafe. "Rin don't forget to act normal around sesshomaru...i will see you later." Inuyasha said before kissing kagome bye.

Back at the office Rin did her best to stay focused on her work. Sesshomaru would glance at her when he came out of his office, and her face would turn red. 'sesshomaru...so my boss is actually my best friend...god he has grown up to be a major hotty...i can't believe it's been 16 years...i wish we could go back to our child hood...we had soo much fun together. now he looks like a miserable, grump...i miss seeing him smile.' rin thought staring at his closed door.

"pssst...Rin...Snap outta it...let's see how nervous sesshomaru really gets..when i hand him the info..." inuyasha grinned, sitting on the corner of rin's desk. She smiled and nodded to inuyasha to go get himself into trouble.

In Sesshomaru's Office

"hey Sessh...your not going to believe this, but guess who i had lunch with..." inuyasha said plopping in a chair across from sesshomaru. "Little Brother i could care less who you ate lunch with. Did you get what i asked for?" sesshomaru asked coldly.

"fine...i won't tell you it was your childhood BEST FRIEND."

"What!!!"

"Yep... even gave me her address and everything. so you can send her a birthday card or something." Inuyasha smirked handing over the envelope.

"You may go now...Thank you inuyasha i really appreciate it." sesshomaru said in a low voice.

Inuyasha walked out of sesshomaru's office in utter shock. He stopped in front of rin not saying a word. "What's wrong inuyasha..." rin said nervously.

i think i need to go lay down...the ice prince just...Thanked me...Damn this is scaring the shit outta me." inuyasha stuttered. rin looked at him and busted out laughing, " your kidding right...you never heard him say thank you."

"Not since we moved from your neighborhood...rin the moment we left was the moment sesshomaru turned ice cold and emotionless...he never socialized with anyone...he would go to school, come home and go to his room to study. he became so rude but still remained a lil bit respectful...he was always rude to me and my mother."

"oh...he never liked your mother...since she always seemed to interfere in our games." rin commented as she finished filing the last bit of paper.

sesshomaru's office

Sesshomaru opened the envelope and read Inuyasha report.

Name: you'll find out later

Age: 22

Address: 7982 Crystal Valley Apartments Apt.# 33 on the third floor.

Occupation: works for a high snot nosed executive of a company.

Number: 555-3239 

Birthdate: June 23

History: Parents Dies when she was 16, and lived on her own shortly after. she has long raven hair never been cut, she was just reunited with one friend (lucky me-inuyasha)  
sesshomaru smirked a lil bit, his brother was playing games with him. Inuyasha knew he wanted the name of the girl and he knew sesshomaru would have to play his game. the girl's address struck a nerve. he just couldn't place where he heard about the name of the place.

-Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles**

A/N: thank you to all who is reading and reviewing...here is your next chapter...

Chapter 3:

Sesshomaru is still in his office

sesshomaru's cell phone pulled him from his thoughts as it screamed for his attention, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Yo sessh, you wanna pitch in some money so i can get Ri...i mean our friend some balloons and flowers to suprise her for her birthday." inuyasha said almost slipping up.

"Fine...put it on my tab." sesshomaru said before hanging up.

Inuyasha smiled as he called the florist, "Hello, i need 15 birthday assorted flowers...they need to be colorful, 30 birthday balloons, 10 bears, and 20 boxes of chocolates...preferrably chocolate covered cherries...i also need a card that says 'Happy Birthday Rin...let this be a day to remember...lots of love, inuyasha and sesshomaru...p.s. sesshomaru is in for a suprise."

"Is that all sir?" the florist asked.

"yeah, and put it on Sesshomaru Tashi's tab, and make sure everything is delivered by noon tomorrow." inuyasha added before hanging up.

JUNE 23

Rin got into the office before anyone else, working dilegently until noon. 30 florist delivery guys followed kagome parading up to rin's desk. "Miss. Rin Juni?" the head florist asked.

"y-y-y-yes, can i help you..." rin stuttered, blushing from all the attention it was attracting. all eyes were on her as the delivery guys started to arrange the flowers and stuff around her. her desk became cluttered with the boxes of chocolates and bears. the floor around her feet and desk the flowers and balloons created a barrier between her and the rest of her co-workers.

lets drop in on sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was pretending to read several important documents, his mind just kept drifting to the girl he left so long ago.

FLASHBACK

it was a busy day at the fair grounds. lil sesshomaru and lil rin ran around the picnic area after coming back from riding several rides. it was almost time to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl. rin's mother smiled as she watched the kids play, "hey (RIN)...Sesshomaru...let me get a picture of you two sitting together."

" ok mommy..." rin yelled as she turned to sesshomaru,"now sesshy...mommy s going to make a special album for me...can you please remember to smile...cuz you smile when you have fun and i like seeing you smile...so for me could you do that?"

"sure (RIN)...that will be my gift to you...a smile for you." sesshomaru said sitting next to rin with his arm around her smiling for the camera.

END OF FLASHBACK

'that was the last time i smiled a true smile.' sesshomaru was then pulled from his thoughts by the excitement outside of his office door. he opened the door to a jungle of balloons and flowers. he watched as kagome handed rin a gift. he was in too much shock to speak at the moment.

"rin, this is from me and inuyasha." kagome handed rin the gift giving her a hug, "happy birthday sweety."

"thank you kagome." rin said placing the card she just read down, now opening the gift. it was a white frame with a picture of rin and sesshomaru sitting next to each other, both with their arm around each other smiling. the top part of the frame read 'SESSHY & RIN', the words on the left written down the frame was the word 'BEST', the right had words written down too which said 'FRIENDS', the bottom part of the frame had the words 'TOGETHER FOREVER' going across the frame. Rin began to cry looking at the picture. all of her forgotten memories came flooding back. Sesshomaru spoke up after seeing the picture, he wasn't sure how long he could hold his emotionless mask for, "Rin could i see you in my office please." rin nodded getting up and following him into his office.

inside the office

"those flowers...inuyasha sent them?" sesshomaru questioned. rin took a deep breath and nodded her head. 'inuyasha is going to die...he knew she was working here and had to go and play his little game..but how long did she know?' sesshomaru questioned himself, " rin...why didn't you say anything the night i took you home that we were best friends?" rin sighed seeing the hurt in his eyes, "i didn't know at the time...i just found out not to long ago when i had lunch with kagome and inuyasha...since then i didn't know how to tell my boss 'hey remember me..we were best friends 16 years ago...' knowing you...i would of been escorted out of the building thinking i was some whack job. sesshomaru knew she was probably right about the whole not believing her thing. "...as i understand it from inuyasha you had forgotten about me too sessh." rin said looking down at the floor. sesshomaru grabbed rin pulling her in a hug, "rin...i...i forgot because it just hurt too much...being taken from you had hurt me soo bad."

kagome sat at her desk glancing at the clock every 5 minutes since rin walked into sesshomaru's office. when it hit the 3 hour mark she frantically dialed inuyasha's cell number. " hey beautiful, what's up?" inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha...Rin has been in sesshomaru's office for 3 hours now i am worried about her. sesshomaru wasn't in a very good mood when they went in. please come over here now, and check it out." kagome began to panic.

"...ok calm down i will be there in 5 minutes."

5 minutes later

Inuyasha stormed into sesshomaru's office yelling at the top of his lungs," BASTARD...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO RIN."

"inuyasha, what i do with rin is none of your business...now leave my office." sesshomaru glared. Rin rolled her eyes at sesshomaru hopping from her spot on sesshomaru's desk, " inuyasha don't listen to sesshy, as you can see i am fine...and you know as well as i, that sesshomaru will never hurt me...ok"

"uh well kagome got worried and called me panicking...i just wanted to make sure you were ok." inuyasha blushed a lil from embarrassment. rin giggled at the blush and gave him a hug. sesshomaru growled at the fact that his lil brother had his arms embracing HIS rin. inuyasha glared at sesshomaru slowly letting go of rin, "chill ice prince, i'm not gonna take your girl. i am happily mated thank you."

"yes...you are mated...keep that in mind." sesshomaru said before inuyasha slammed the door shut leaving. Rin glared at sesshomaru, " Now did you have to be that rude sesshy?"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute and replied, "yup, it's just my way of protecting what is mine."

" who said anything about me being yours..." rin said sitting on his lap.

Sesshomaru stared at how beautiful rin was and how he wanted to kiss her soo bad, his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled rin into a deep passionate kiss. the minute rin gave into the kiss, sesshomaru smirked mummbling "mine" as he continued to kiss her.

the office phone rang disturbing the couple from their entwinement. rin got off of sesshomaru's lap so he could answer the phone. " HELLO" sesshomaru answered annoyed.

"Sesshomaru, your step mother needs you home now...she has something very important to discuss with you." inutashio said seriously through the phone.

"grrrrrrr...fine i will be there in 20 minutes." sesshomaru gritted his teeth hanging up the phone.

-Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

A/N: sends all reviewers a gift basket Thankyou everyone...you all are so nice...yall are the best...and to show my appreciation i will update for ya.

ReCap

the office phone rang disturbing the couple from their entwinement. rin got off of sesshomaru's lap so he could answer the phone. "HELLO" sesshomaru answered annoyed.

"Sesshomaru, your step mother needs you home now...she has something very important to discuss with you." inutashio said seriously through the phone.

"grrrrrrr...fine i will be there in 20 minutes." sesshomaru gritted his teeth hanging up the phone.

Chapter 4:

rin was half way to the door when sesshomaru darted to her side. "Oh no you don't." sesshomaru said grabbing rin around the waist.

"Sesshomaru...I have so much work to do...you are preventing me from doing my job." rin protested unable to put on a serious face. sesshomaru sighed letting rin go so he could make another point. he opened the door, letting rin see that the flowers and stuff were still covering her desk. sesshomaru smirked and whispered, "thanks to me, for letting inuyasha put all of this on my tab...you get the rest of the day off." Rin let out a sigh of defeat. when she turned to ask sesshomaru what did he want to do, he was already on his cell phone.

After about the 4th person he called, rin got fed up and walked over to kagome to hug her bye and thank her for everything. with one last glance over her shoulder she headed towards the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to come up sesshomaru walked out a little annoyed, "you could of atleast waited for me." Rin turned around facing sesshomaru and replied, "why should i, ice prince." rin only called him 'Ice Prince' when she was annoyed or just plain pissed off with him. the only thing that stumped him was that he had no clue what he did to piss her off, "what did i do now..."

"look you have changed since we were kids...it might be better if we went our separate ways sesshomaru...besides you are a stuck up big shot that ignores those who are beneath you."

sesshomaru stared confusidly at rin as the elevator doors opened. he quickly followed her in and stopped the elevator. "one, everyone changes...even you ice princess...two, now that i found youi will be damned if you try to walk out of my life...three, yeah i maybe a big shot but i will never ignore you..." sesshomaru started as rin cut him off.

"Too late...you were only suppose to call jaken, not call other business people...sesshomaru i have no tolerence for being ignored...i have been ignored by people since my parents died... i will not stand by to let my best friend ignore me." sesshomaru nodded his head agreeing with rin. when she started to let her guard down sesshomaru had backed her up against the wall giving her a mischievious look. the next thing she knew sesshomaru was kissing her, his hands beginning to roam her body. rin broke the kiss catching her breath, "sess...sesshy let's get out of here before it turns into an office affair." sesshomaru let out a groan showing disappointment but he knew she was right. he didn't need his reputation to be tainted...eventhough it was tempting.

he straightened up fixing his suit before pressing the release button to start the elevator up again. rin followed sesshomaru to a black jaguar, without saying a word rin got into the car as sesshomaru drove off.

The silence drove rin crazy after 10 minutes of driving. rin decided to break this treacherous silence, " sesshomaru where are we going?"

"..." sesshomaru refused to respond. his mind was wondering at what his step mother could possibly want. she normally left him alone, knowing that he hated her.

"grrrr...answer me or else." rin demanded.

"..." sesshomaru looked at rin with a raised eyebrow, " or else what?"

Rin took a deep breath knowing exactly how to annoy sesshomaru," I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES, EVERYBODIES NERVES, EVERYBODIES NERVES...I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES..."

Sesshomaru grinded his teeth and gripped the steering wheel. Oh how he hated that song. he gave in about 2 minutes of rin singing it, " Fine, Fine...i give...we are going to my house...happy!"

"very...thank you...i don't know why you males have to make it so hard in the first place." rin rolled her eyes.

In the kitchen of sesshy's house

"where is he...it's been a half hour...i don't know how much longer i can stand his bitch being here inutashio." izayoi said through grinded teeth.

"From what i heard from inuyasha...sesshomaru is on his way with his friend he was just reunited with." inutashio said standing away from his wife. she was scary when pissed.

just inside the front door

rin sniffed the air when she walked through the front door, " uh oh...i smell lemon cakes..ooooooo sesshomaru you in DEEP trouble...izayoi is gonna rip you a new one."

sesshomaru glared at her and asked "and tell me how you know that just by the scent of her cooking...she is always cooking."

"lemon cakes are her soothing food...remember when we were playing around the house and broke her most valuable vase...to prevent from killing us she was in the kitchen baking for 3 hours."

before sesshomaru had a chance to respond izayoi came storming into the living room, "SESSHOMARU TASHI!!!! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!!"

Rin quickly stepped up to izayoi, "Mrs. tashi, it is soo nice to see you...do i smell lemon cakes."

izayoi stopped and stared at the young woman, "uh...yes it is...i'm sorry dear have we met?"

"yes we have at the old house...it's rin..." rin smiled as cheerful as she could trying to change the mood of the infuriating woman. izayoi smiled at rin remembering the pretty lil flower sesshomaru held close as a child, " oh yes sesshomaru's lil flower...nice to see you dear...come on into the kitchen i just got done making some of my special lemon cakes."

sesshomaru followed the women into the kitchen, sesshomaru calmly asked, "izayoi, what is soo important that pulled me from my business."

that remark fired izayoi back up,"THAT SLUTTY BITCH OF A FIANCE YOU HAVE IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!...SESSHOMARU IF YOU DON'T GET HER OUT OF MY HOUSE I AM GOING TO KILL HER...MARK MY WORDS...I WILL.!"

"Wha.." was all sesshomaru could say as a woman dressed in an extremely short red skirt, a very low black top, with an inch thick of make-up on her face, ran up to him pulling him into a kiss. rin stared at this trying not to let herself get upset. izayoi seen poor rin's heart breaking with each passing minute. she quickly pulled rin out of the room and into the study.

in the study

"rin are you ok dear?" izayoi softly asked.

"why would i not be ok...after all i...i'm only his best friend...not like he has feelings for me." rin said wiping the stray tears away quickly. izayoi walked up to rin and hugged her tightly as rin broke down crying.

"shhh...shhh...it's gonna be ok rinny...even if i have to beat sesshomaru's head in to get him to wise up...he needs to see how special you are..."

"mrs. tashi, could you take me home...i would really like to spend the rest of my birthday at home." rin said pulling away, gathering up her broken heart.

"sure dear...let me go pack up some of those lemon cakes for you and we will be on our way." rin nodded to izayoi.

back to sesshomaru

sesshomaru pushed kagura away from him, " kagura...why the hell are you here portraying as my fiance...we broke up 6 months ago...you seriously need to GET A FUCKIN LIFE!!"

"Ouch fluffy that hurt. you know as well as i do, you can't resist me, and that wench you were with..would never be able to satisfy your needs..." kagura purred in sesshomaru's ear, pressing her body up against him. sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arm jerking her towards the front door. "Kagura, you ever come back here i will have a restraining order placed on you and press charges for stalking me." sesshomaru growled, and threw her out the front door like the trash she is. sesshomaru turned around seeing izayoi and rin heading straight for him. "Rin...i.." he began to say but was cut off.

"i don't want to hear it sesshomaru...izayoi is taking me home...just leave me alone...i mean it." rin said coldly. izayoi stared at rin and shivered. rin was more like sesshomaru then she realized...no wonder they were best friends.

Sesshomaru watched izayoi and rin drive off in izayoi's ruby red mustang. he knew he would have to give rin some time to cool off,with that change in tone even scared him but he wouldn't let anyone know. he realized rin is a force to be reckoned with.

A/N: i hope you all liked this chapter...i have a slight case of writers block...hehehe...

Kagome7304


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

A/N: thankyou to everyone that reviewed...yall are really great!!!!

Chapter 5: getting even...feels soo good

for the past month and a half rin avoided sesshomaru at all causes. she had kagome keep her running errands that was away from her desk. she has been noticing yura, one of her co-workers flirting with sesshomaru.

izayoi has also kept rin busy with a fundraiser ball she is holding in the next 3 days. Rin is using this opportunity to get sesshomaru jealous and to appologize for hurting her. if it doesn't work then she is gonna leave town. rin has to now find a guy just as handsome that is willing to help her out. "rin dear...i have some one here to see you...could you please come into the ballroom please." izayoi said over the walkie talkie.

"i'm on my way." rin said rushing towards the ballroom.

**Ballroom**

"izayoi, where is this lil flower you promised to show me?" a tall handsome fox demon asked.

"be patient kenji..she is coming." izayoi said as the double doors suddenly bursted open. rin calmly walked up to izayoi and kenji, " izayoi...who is he?"

" rinny...i am hurt...how could you not remember this handsome face?" kenji said dramatically.

**FLASHBACK**

" hey sessh... who is this lil flower that keeps following you around...she is cute." lil kenji said bowing to rin kissing her lil hand. rin giggled as sesshomaru pulled her away from kenji.

" she is mine fox...so stay away from her." lil sesshomaru said bearing his fangs at kenji. rin puffed her cheeks up at sesshomaru," sesshy! he is sweet...so be nice or i'm never talking to you again."

"i'm sorry rin...i'm just trying to keep you safe...this fox is nothing but trouble." sesshomaru glared at kenji.

" rin...i will take my leave...but can you promise me something?" kenji asked handing rin a wild flower he just picked, she nodded, " rin would you promise to be my friend forever?"

" friends forever kenji...i will never forget you! " rin smiled up at kenji. kenji smiled and leaned down kissing her on the cheek before walking away.

**END FLASHBACK**

" OH KENJI!!! i'm sorry..." rin said hugging kenji, " hey kenji...could i ask a favor of you?"

A/N: ok i am sorry this chapter isn't that long...but look at our lil innocent rinny...she is gonna get even wit sesshy...girls rock!!! lol...until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

A/N: ok this week is the most hectic one of em all...so i appologize if this chapter isn't the best one...so here it goes

**RECAP**

" OH KENJI!!! i'm sorry..." rin said hugging kenji, " hey kenji...could i ask a favor of you?"

Chapter 6: love is a battle field

"so let me get this straight rinny...you want me to help you get sesshomaru jealous by having me take you to this banquet thingy..." kenji questioned.

"uh...yea pretty much kenji...so will you help me??" rin pleaded.

" hmmm...a chance to be with the prettiest girl in the world, and get to drive sesshy crazy...PERFECT...YOU HAVE A DATE!!!" kenji said excited.

**outside of the banquet**

kenji stood outside waiting on rin. he spotted her walking towards him. rin was wearing a royal blue halter dress that came down right above her knees. the dress showed a lil of cleavage, but not enough to make her look slutty just sexy as the dress hugged her body in all the right places. her hair was pinned up into a french twist and black stillettos clicked against the concrete. she smiled at the look on kenji's face. his mouth hung open in shock at how beautiful rin looked.

"hi kenji...you look great." rin said looking at kenji's black sparkling suit. (a/n: kenji likes to sparkle)

"rin you look...uh...uh...sooo damn sexy. i think i will have to fight the guys off of you tonight. hoo hoo sesshy is going to be pissed." kenji said offering her his arm.

**inside the banquet**

sesshomaru stood by the bar looking out over the crowd. his father told him that rin told izayoi that she definately was attending the party. their he was the mighty sesshomaru tashi looking for a woman...not just any woman, rin. he spotted something blue come through the door slowly decending the stairs. sesshomaru's eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor at how elegant rin looked. when he gained his composure he noticed that the damn fox was with HIS rin. oh how he wanted to kill kenji right then and there. he noticed the fox's eyes right on him smirking at the death glare sesshomaru was giving him as he pulled rin closer to his side.

"psst rin...don't look now but the ice prince is staring...oh he is soo jealous already...lets go to the dance floor and tease him some more." kenji whispered in rin's ear. rin smiled and nodded for him to proceed. a slow song came on as kenji took rin into his arms holding her close. as they danced sesshomaru started downing shots of vodka, trying to drown the jealousy. unfortunately it didn't work. it just fueled his fire even more.

sesshomaru intercepted rin and kenji coming off of the dance floor, "rin, what are you doing with HIM."

"kenji is my date...so mind. your own. business." rin said cold.

" awww sesshy cheer up...atleast you know that i will take care of my hot lil rinny better than you could possibly have." kenji smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOX BOY, it will be a cold day in hell before i let you have what is mine." sesshomaru growled loudly.

"WHO EVER SAID I WAS YOURS!" Rin stepped in between kenji and sesshomaru, " YOU CAN'T GO AROUND CLAIMING WHAT YOU LIKE...I AM NOT A THING TO BE CLAIMED YOU ASSHOLE. at least kenji treats me like an equal."

sesshomaru and kenji stood there dumbfounded as rin ran through the glass doors leading to the balcony.

**out on the balcony**

rin stood against the ledge trying to hold back her tears, and calm herself down. she didn't hear him come up behind her. he put his hand on her shoulder.

" kenji, i'm fine...please leave me alone for a bit." rin said brushing the hand away from her shoulder.

"i will not leave you...i will never leave you rin." sesshomaru said turning her around to face him. she stared at him wide eyed, "sesshomaru...why...why won't you let me go...just please leave me alone."

" don't you see...i can't do that rin..."

" ...that doesn't answer my question...you obviously don't truly care for me other than as a friend...that is why i am leaving tomorrow afternoon." rin interrupted sesshomaru.

" rin...i won't let you go ever again...because...because...i love you damn it!"

A/N: so how was that...any good? or am i losing my touch?? please R&R!! love you all throws out hershey hugs & kisses

Kagome7304


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles_**

**_A/N: ok i know you all probably have your pitch forks and torches ready to burn me at the stake for not updating...i have been busy at work...this is my first day off in seven days. so i hope you like this chapter it is slowly coming to an end. depending on how long i make this and the next chapter i might end it at chapter 10. just thought i give yall a fair warning. well enjoy!!!_**

**RE-CAP**

rin stood against the ledge trying to hold back her tears, and calm herself down. she didn't hear him come up behind her. he put his hand on her shoulder.

" kenji, i'm fine...please leave me alone for a bit." rin said brushing the hand away from her shoulder.

"i will not leave you...i will never leave you rin." sesshomaru said turning her around to face him. she stared at him wide eyed, "sesshomaru...why...why won't you let me go...just please leave me alone."

" don't you see...i can't do that rin..."

" ...that doesn't answer my question...you obviously don't truly care for me other than as a friend...that is why i am leaving tomorrow afternoon." rin interrupted sesshomaru.

" rin...i won't let you go ever again...because...because...i love you damn it!"

**Chapter 7:**

rin looked at sesshomaru in shock, " what did you just say?"

"Rin i do not like repeating myself, but for you i will say it one more time. I...sesshomaru tashi, love you, rin juno...for as long as i live." sesshomaru smiled leaning down to kiss rin.

little did they know that kagura wasn't far keeping her eyes on the couple. 'just wait...i will get my sesshomaru...and that lil bitch will be out of my way. so go on you lil whore have your lil fun with my man tonight, but as soon as you go home i'll be waiting for you.' kagura smirked evilly turning away from the couple.

**At rin's apartment**

sesshomaru walked rin up to her door holding her hand. " thanks for the ride home sesshy...i'll see you tomorrow." rin said giving sesshomaru a kiss goodnight.

"i don't want you to go..." sesshomaru said refusing to let her go, "...won't you let me stay with you tonight."

" not tonight sesshy...bad enough i left kenji there at the party to leave and make out with you. plus enough has happened for one night." rin replied running her fingers through sesshomaru's hair.sesshomaru sighed in defeat and slowly let rin go not before giving her a long passionate kiss goodbye.

rin smiled brightly closing her door, tonight was the best night of her life and nothing could bring her down...or atleast that is what she thought. rin had just got done changing into her night clothes which consisted of sweat pants and a tang top, when she heard a noise from the living room. she grabbed one of her throwing knives that she got last year as gift from a distant relative on her 15 birthday. she slowly crept out into the living room seeing that the balcony door was opened, rin reached for the lights. there sat kagura lounging on a chair trying to look deadly, " what do we have here, sesshy's lil whore with a knife...tsk tsk tsk...don't need you hurting yourself, it would be no fun for me if you did."

"what the fuck are you doing in my house...and for your information i am not afraid to use this, you are trespassing...leave or i will have to use force." rin threatened.

kagura snarled at rin lunging at rin. she managed to scratch rin's shoulder and rin managed to stab her in the arm. kagura screamed jumping off of rin pulling out the knife and throwing it on the floor. "YOU BITCH!!! YOU MADE ME BLEED, I WILL MAKE YOU DIE A SLOW DEATH. THEN SESSHOMARU WILL BE MINE...ALL MINE." kagura screamed going after rin again.

"ha ha ha you think by killing me you will get sesshomaru. your funny...by killing me you have just sentanced yourself to death by sesshomaru's hands...but hunny i won't die that easy." rin said diving for her knife dodging the lunging kagura. in a matter of a minute rin grabbed the knife pointing it up as kagura jumped on her falling on the knife. the only thing going through rin's mind as a dead kagura layed on top of her,Blood soaking through rin's clothes, was 'omg i killed her.'

after 10 minutes of just laying there afraid to move she used all of her might to roll kagura's heavy body off of hers. rin crawled over to her phone and called kenji's cell. " hello.." kenji said a lil tired.

"kenji...it's rin...something's happened and i need you here now." rin cried on the phone.

" rin what's wrong?"

"just please get over here quick...i was attacked." rin said hanging up the phone.

With that said kenji sped over to rin's apartment bursting through the front door to find a blood soaked rin curled up next to the couch her chin resting on her knees. she looked like an innocent lil girl in a woman's body. he glanced over at the woman's body that laid 3 feet in front of her.

" rin what happened..." kenji asked kneeling down to rin looking for injuries.

"she tried to kill me, after breaking into my apartment...i..i..killed her...i killed her kenji." rin sobbed.

"shhhh shhhh...it was for self defense...it' ok...rin where are you injured...your covered in blood..." kenji said rubbing rin's arm.

" she got my shoulder and scratched my cheek...she was a demoness that didn't know how to fight." rin said plainly.

"ok i want you to put your clothes into a plastic bag...i am gonna call a friend to help...i know your not gonna like it but he can help...ok?"

" kenji i trust you...do what you have to." rin said heading for her room.

kenji waited until she closed the door before making his phone call.

"what do you want at this hour kenji...if it's about me whisking rin away then get over it..." sesshomaru blandly stated.

"sessh...shut the fuck up and listen you ignorant ass...i need you to get over to rin's apartment NOW!...before you ask...she's been attacked...so get your ass moving...i want you here in the next 5 min." kenji said before he hung up.

rin came out as kenji hung up his phone, she was in a black sports bra, black warm-up pants, and white sneakers. she walked over to him with a blood soaked rag against her shoulder. "rin come here and let me look at that." kenji said staring at rin's shoulder. rin walked over to him and sat on the coffee table as kenji grabbed some first aid stuff and began cleaning her wound.

" kenji i thought demons licked wounds to heal them...not use medicine and stuff..." rin questioned.

"well...only dog demons can do that...i am just a tricky fox that can only play jokes and use my cunningness for battle...and sesshomaru..."

" what about me..." sesshomaru snarled.

"speak of the devil." kenji smirked with his arm resting on rin's leg. sesshomaru seen that and growled at kenji. kenji moved away from rin letting sesshomaru do his thing while kenji decided to start the clean up.

sesshomaru looked at rin's shoulder and then looked up seeing the long scratch on her cheek, "rin who did this to you." rin looked down pointing over to kagura's corpse. sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock that rin had managed to kill kagura, a wind demoness.

" sessh...i had no choice but to...i killed her..." rin started to cry again.

"rin hush...this wasn't your fault...kagura was psychotic...you did what i would have done...now hold still i need to clean you wound." sesshomaru said as he lowered his head to lick her wound healing it instantly. rin closed her eyes savoring the feel of his tounge on her skin. oh how she wished it was under different circumstances. when she opened her eyes she was met by concerned amber eyes. he was running his thumb over the cut on her cheek, silently blaming himself for not being there when she needed him. rin looked around the room after sesshomaru had finished healing her cheek to find kenji gone and all the blood cleaned up as if kagura nor kenji was ever there. even her knife was gone, "sesshomaru where..."

"shhh kenji took care of everything so don't worry.all i want you to worry about is to go pack some clothes. your going to stay with me." sesshomaru cut her off.  
rin was too tired and shaken up to object. all she wanted to do was to be with sesshomaru.

**_A/N: ok and thats a wrap for now...i hope you liked it...so please review and let me know what you think and how i am doing...so until next time._**

**-kagome7304**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** you wanna hear something that is soo messed up and i am not happy about...i had such an awesome chapter for yall...my computer over heated and i lost my chapter. so i have to try and remember it...so please forgive me if this chapter sucks big monkey balls. now on with the show.

**ReCap**

"shhh kenji took care of everything so don't worry.all i want you to worry about is to go pack some clothes. your going to stay with me." sesshomaru cut her off.

rin was too tired and shaken up to object. all she wanted to do was to be with sesshomaru.

**Chapter 8:**

Sesshomaru paced around his room recalling everything that had happened tonight. he was worried sick about rin, and hated having to force himself to keep some distance giving the girl sometime to get cleaned up. what got to him more was being the last one to know about what had happened with rin. he was jealous and hurt that rin had ran to kenji instead of him. he was her best friend for heaven sakes, she use to always run to him when she needed someone. it took everything in him to not break kenji in two when he had walked in to see kenji's hand on rin's leg. Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts at a light tapping on his chamber doors. he opened it to find a red eyed rin who was wearing a night shirt which came right above her knees. "what's wrong?" sesshomaru asked softly.

"sesshomaru...could i stay in here with you...i don't want to be alone. everytime i close my eyes i keep seeing blood everywhere." rin broke down in tears throwing herself in sesshomaru's arms.

"of course..." sesshomaru hugged her tightly before ushering her to his bed.

sesshomaru smiled. he was so glad that rin had needed him to comfort her, even as small innocent task of holding her until she went to sleep. he laid there for what seemed like hours just listening to her steady breathing on his chest. knowing she was safe in his arms was enough to relax him and let sleep over come him.

**A Few Months Later**

"THATS IT!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT ME...SHOOT ME NOW BEFORE KAGOME DOES" inuyasha yelled as he stormed into sesshomaru's house.

"Inuyasha...what in the world is going on? there is no need for yelling." rin said coming out of the kitchen.

"if you were at work today you would understand what me and inuyasha had went through." sesshomaru came in wearily.

"...ok what happened...kagome tell you all to let me come back yet." rin smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"Kagome is a week over due and still insists on doing a hefty load of work. she refuses to take maternity leave. when i tried to persuade her with more money she refused, when i told her i would fire her she threatened to go to the press and make a big thing saying sesshomaru tashi is a heartless bastard who puts vunerable pregnant women on the street. there is no talking to her...even inuyasha here begged on his knees infront of the whole office. it was embarrassing." sesshomaru explained.

" oh really...i bet you half of your company that i can get her to relax and out of the office." rin smirked.

" bet you can't." inuyasha and sesshomaru said in unison.

rin laughed and dialed kagome's cell number, " hi kagome, it's rin. i need your help. well i have an engagement to plan and i have no clue how to go about this. sesshomaru refuses to help me and he's given me all these deadlines...who's getting married...um sesshomaru proposed to me this morning. he just told me have less than a month to plan all of this for the engagement only...the wedding...oh that doesn't need any planning just yet. so will you help me...but kagome if you take time off from work and help me i will throw in a trip to the spa room with your own personal massage team. yes it's sesshomaru's personal ones. yea...plus you can relax from your annoying ass husband. hmm when do we start...well...tomorrow morning of course. oh no i don't think sesshomaru would mind one bit. i can come over to help you pack. ok..you sure...ok...bye chica." rin said hanging up. sesshomaru and inuyasha was stunned at how women work.

"oh rin dear..." sesshomaru said just realizing the whole conversation rin had with kagome, "...how are we going to pull off this pretend engagement if you don't have a ring."

" well sesshy-poo you better go find me a cheap ring that can pass off as a nice engagement ring." rin said walking pass sesshomaru and into the kitchen to finish fixing dinner.

inuyasha walked over to sesshomaru and whispered, " well you might as well use the engagement ring you already bought her, and really pop the question tonight."

"i don't know...i had everything planned out to be special and now she has ruined it." sesshomaru sighed.

**After dinner**

sesshomaru sat in the living room with rin watching a movie. he couldn't keep his mind on the show. it kept wondering to how he was going to approach rin on the engagement subject. by the time the movie ended sesshomaru just blerted out, " you know you ruined my whole plan."

"what plan was that." rin turned to hin confused.

" the engagement." sesshomaru mumbled.

" what was that sesshomaru?" rin raised her eyebrow.

" i had everything planned out...i had the resturant, and a perfect spot all picked out i even have the most rarest but perfect ring that reminds me of your beauty...i even had everything planned on how i was going to propose...but no me and my big mouth had to dare you about the kagome thing and now i have no choice but to give you the ring i already got so you can succeed in this task." sesshomaru blerted out again without thinking.

" wow sesshomaru a simple i love you will you marry me would of done wonders..." rin laughed

" fine...rin...i...love you...will you marry...me?" sesshomaru stuttered a lil.

"yes!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

A/N: peeks from behind the protective barrier...waiting for an angry mob of readers to jump me for leaving the story soo long uh...hi everyone...i'm back...hehe...i finally got a break in my busy schedule. college, and the holidays what a rush...lol. i am ending this story at chapter 10. i know you all love this story but i am sorry all good things must come to an end sooner or later. well i hope yall don't kill me just yet. i promise to have another story ready when i end this one. i appologize in advance for any errors...or even if it seems like i am rushing the story...i don't mean to. i don't realize i am doing it half the time. it's the way i feel...if i feel it is dragging a lil i kind of speed it up a bit...i figure if i get bored with my own story...that is bad means my readers are probably using tooth picks to hold their eyes open...so they don't start snoozing half way through the chapter. ok ok ok enough of my babble..here numero 9.

Recap

" wow sesshomaru a simple i love you will you marry me would of done wonders..." rin laughed

" fine...rin...i...love you...will you marry...me?" sesshomaru stuttered a lil.

"yes!"

Chapter: 9

a week has past and kagome has still not had her baby. they had rin and sesshomaru's engagement party set for the following week. today was a R&R day for both rin and kagome. rin was soo excited that she rushed down stairs and quickly started to make breakfast. when rin had a nice spread an exhausted looking kagome staggered into the kitchen breathing heavy clutching her stomach.  
" kagome are you alright?" rin said rushing to her friend's side.  
" i think something is wrong with the baby. i woke up to severe pains in my stomach." kagome cried clutching onto a nearby chair.  
" ok well we are going to the hospital this instant...i'm driving." rin declared.

kagome nodded and allowed rin to drive her to the hospital. the drive was quick, due to the fact that rin sped 120 mph to the hospital, almost getting into an accident 2 because as she put it 'the fuckers wouldn't get out of her way.' rin found a wheel chair and wheeled kagome to the front desk. the male nurse their just stared at the two women who clearly looked like they just came from a pajama party. rin fumed watching the male nurse eye her up in her sleep wear. she reached over the counter and grabbed him by the collar shouting, " LOOK HERE MOTHER FUCKER...STOP GOOGLY EYEING ME AND GET MY FRIEND HERE SOME HELP SHE IS PREGNANT, OVER DUE, AND HAVING SEVERE PAINS...SO I NEED YOU TO MOVE NOW!!!!!"  
the male nurse told them to follow him, and he lead them to a room for kagome to get comfortable. kagome turned to rin and whimpered, " rin please call inuyasha...i need him here with me."  
" ok kagome let me step out and call him... you just lay here looking pretty and wait for the doctor." rin said leaving kagome for a minute.

outside of kagome's room rin dialed sesshomaru's number. when he picked up she sweetly said, " sesshy-poo...i need you to grab inu and get your asses to the hospital...kagome is having complications...you have 10 min to get here or your asses are grass. love you see u soon."

at inuyasha's house

sesshomaru looked at his phone for a minute letting what rin just said sink in. as soon as it did he pulled a sleeping inuyasha out of bed slamming him into the bathroom shouting 'GET CLEANED UP UR MATE NEEDS U AT THE HOSPITAL' in all of sesshomaru's life he has never seen inuyasha fly like the wind to get ready and was dragging sesshomaru out the door.

inuyasha and sesshomaru ran into the hospital looking around for any signs of rin or kagome. sesshomaru sniffed the air and could barely pin point where his future mate was. he turned down 2 hall ways and found rin waiting out side of a room looking pissed off and worried. but what shocked him the most was seeing her in her sleeping attire. he growled at the fact that no one other than him should be seeing his rin in her sleep oufit. rin looked over spotting them then looked down at her watch, " your late."

" who cares where's kagome" inuyasha yelled.  
" shut the hell up asshole, she is in with the doctor...they are running some test, and might have to do a C-section if the baby's heart beat drops down even one lil beat or what ever they call it. they are doing a sonnagram on her now. they asked me to wait out here until they were finished." rin explained.

sesshomaru took off his leather jacket drapping it over rin's shoulders before pulling her into his arms. she resisted a lil before giving in to him. she just sighed watching inuyasha pace around like a lost little puppy dog it was rather cute at how much inuyasha loved kagome. they stood there waiting for what seemed like hours,hoping for some signs of movement. just before all hope was lost at having some one come and tell them what they wanted to know, an old short woman came out of the room and asked if the mate had arrived yet. inuyasha exploded, "i've fucking been here old hag...where is kagome...how is the baby...i want to see her now!!!!!"

"patience...kagome is resting your son is in the nursery now getting cleaned up...he was in such a hurry to get out that he flipped himself the wrong way,so we got to him in time and he is healthy as can be. you can go in as soon as kagome wakes up." kaede said calmly.

"thank you dr. kaede... please come and get us when she wakes up we will be in the waiting room." rin said pushing inuyasha towards the waiting room.

rin sat on sesshomaru's lap talking quietly, as inuyasha slouch in his seat sound asleep. kaede found this scene cute, and hated to break up such a scene..but kagome was awake and wanted her mate. she cleared her throat motioning to rin for them to follow her. kaede didn't dare to look back when she heard a loud smack followed by a 'what the hell'.

they all went in to the room to find a perky kagome sitting up in bed holding her lil bundle of joy, "look inuyasha, come meet your son." inuyasha looked at kagome not sure what to do. he slowly walked over to her and peered down at his son. he had a head of silver hair with black streaks in it, 2 cute lil dog ears, and a blue streak on each cheek. he was the most beautiful baby any one has ever seen. "kagome what's his name..." inuyasha asked gently touching the child's head.

" his name is Akio." kagome smiled.

"Akio...i love it...i am glad you both are fine...you had me worried sick about you." inuyasha said kissing his mate.

" sorry to make you worry...but i was worried myself. i missed my day at the spa because your son just had to come out." kagome huffed.

everyone laughed as soft as they could trying not to wake lil akio. they stayed with kagome for the rest of the day.

A/N: sorry if this is jumpy...i am tired and going to bed...next chapter is the big engagement party with a twist...hmmmm what is sesshomaru and rin planning...well you will have to wait and see...i think i lost my touch with this chapter...i'm not too happy with it...i'll have to edit it later...if you hate it...sorry...kill me later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** i do not own anything but the clothes on my back and my computer...it's sad really...i do not own inuyasha, or any of his friends...sniffles

**A/N:** Ok here is chapter 10: the big day. I decided to make sure I finished this one first before I finished any of my other stories. I have worked so hard on this, and forced myself through writers block. If you don't like it then write your own damn ending. Lol here you go.

**Chapter 10: The Big Day!!!**

Rin looked in the mirror at the finished ensemble. Her white wedding dress straps wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her bodice, and fanning out at the hips. Rhinestones glittered all around it, making it look like some thing cinderella would wear on her wedding day. Her veil was attached to her tiara covering her curls. Rin wore borrowed pearls from izayoi, kagome bought her a blue garter, her dress was new, and a child hood twisted bracelet was her old. Sesshomaru had given that bracelet to her after making it in school. Rin had never taken it off for anything, and now she was getting married to her childhood sweetheart. Who would of thunk it.

" Rin you look so beautiful…sesshomaru is nervous he is hoping you don't get cold feet on him." Kagome giggled .

"I hope inuyasha is making sure he doesn't run. I don't think my nerves can take much more. Is it almost time?" Rin said nervously.

" yes inutashio is waiting for you out side the door. For a grown man who has never had a daughter to walk down the aisle is more nervous than you and sesshomaru put together."

"I highly doubt that…ok lets get this over with." Rin smiled taking a deep breath.

When she walked out the door, she saw kagome in her blue satin maid of honor dress whispering words of encouragement to inutashio. Inutashio straightened up when he spotted rin, he really did look like a proud papa. Each second seemed to drag on for rin, her heart was pounded twice as fast as the time slowly ticked by. Sesshomaru waited acting as strong as ever, he didn't even look nervous. Rin glared at kagome for telling her false things saying her sesshomaru was nervous. The wedding went according to plan, the happy couple exchanged their vows, and waited until it was time to kiss the bride. That was the only part that went past in a blur. One second they were just starting the next thing rin knows is that it was all over. Now that Rin was Sesshomaru's forever, she was the happiest girl in the entire universe.

At the reception Rin was whisked away from Sesshomaru after their first dance. Everyone and their brother wanted to dance with the bride. It left poor sesshomaru to fend for himself, he looked so cute giving rin the lost puppy eyes. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru on the dance floor while someone else fussed over how beautiful Rin was.

"Rin…I want to thank you for allowing me to walk you down the aisle. It meant a great deal since I never had the pleasure of gifting my wife with a little girl. Welcome to the family." Inutashio stated giving rin a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"it was a honor to have you stand in as my father. I really do appreciate it…you alone have made this wedding everything I have ever dreamed." Rin smiled up at Inutashio.

"ok enough mushy stuff before I start crying…Rin dear I think you need to go tend to your husband he looks lost without you." Izayoi stepped in laughing.

"oh right…what has he ever done without me." Rin giggled walking over to Sesshomaru, "Sesshy, you look lost…you ok?"

" my wife keeps disappearing…I thought I married you so that you will forever stay by my side." Sesshomaru smiled pulling rin into his arms.

" Sesshy, Forever is still a long time away." Rin said before kissing her new husband with every ounce of love she has for him.

"yeah…but our forever starts here and now. Lets get out of here." Sesshomaru said sweeping Rin into his arms bridal style slipping out the reception heading to their honeymoon sweet. There they made sweet love, showing each other the fire of passion burning with in them.

And they lived happily ever after…

THE END!!!!!!

A/N:

Me: Dude!!! Sesshomaru what the hell was that. Your not suppose to sneak out of the reception you bad boy. You and rin didn't even get to smash cake in each others face…that is like the best part. Or allow rin to throw the bouquet.

Sesshomaru: It was my day I should be able to do what ever I want . I wanted to be alone with my wife. I didn't break any law.

Me: OH YES YOU DID BUSTER! *takes out book of wedding rules* IT SAYS IN CHAPTER 6 PARAGRAH 25 THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO GO THROUGH THE WHOLE RECEPTION. YOU KNOW CAKE SMASHING, ELECTRIC SLIDE DANCING, BOUQUET THROWING GOOD TIME.

Sesshomaru: Who cares I got what I wanted. I enjoyed it. It was quick,easy and to the point. That is how all of your stories should go. And why does my poor rin have to go through so much….she turns into a bitch when you put her through all kinds of shit.

Me: please you know you are turned on by it.

Sesshomaru: not the point.

Rin: *re-reads sesshomaru's comments* SESSHOMARU YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FUCKIN BITCH YOU FUCKIN PUSSY WHIPPED MALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: Rin…..I LOVE YOU!

Rin: I don't think so. Your sleeping in the dog house tonight. *rin stomps away*

*sesshomaru runs after rin*

Me: so I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am soo bad at ending stories. I tried to make it with as much detail as possible…but writer block is terrible. Please don't hate me.


End file.
